


Lean On Me

by sk_lee



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: Walter Skinner has a personal tragedy. Mulder steps up to help him. They take a little trip together. Romance.





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Lean On Me by Sunny D.

Lean On Me M/M  
SUMMARY: Walter Skinner has a personal tragedy. Mulder steps up to help him. They take a little trip together. This is what I'll call a Skinner/Mulder romance. It's a powder puff.  
WARNING: This story contains m/m relationship. So consider yourself warned. I don't mind comments, questions, or the like. No spoilers.. no explicit sex scenes. Just a few naughty words.   
Total Naughty Word Count for part 1: 5  
DISCLAIMER: The characters Mulder, Scully, and Skinner belong to Chris Carter(aka the Fiendish One), Fox(aka the Evil Empire), 1013 Productions.  
The rest are mine. (I do know the name of Skinner's secretary but I choose to replace her.)  
***Send comments to ****

* * *

Lean On Me  
by Sunny D.  
()Part 1

The Office of Walter Skinner  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Tuesday Afternoon

AD Skinner had been staring out the window for what seemed like hours since the phone call. He was remembering. He thought back to when Nicole had asked if he was in for a Margaret Henson. He'd thought 'Jack's mother? Why is she calling me at the office?'

"Hello, Mrs. Henson" he'd said. Then he had heard the sniffling.

A weak voice had sobbed "Walter." A long pause. "Jack was in an accident. He's been in a coma for a month." 

She had stopped talk and started crying earnestly. Walter's heart had felt like it had stopped along with her voice. 'Why hadn't Megan called?' He'd thought to himself. He had pulled away from his fears and had started planning to get to Jack's side quickly. The AD had stood up by then and had been about to call his assistant.

"He, ah he came two days ago. Late last night-" Her words had made his breathing easier. But her next ones had stolen it right back. "Walter, Jack's gone. I'm sorry I-" Her voice broke.

That was when he'd stopped listening. His legs had almost given out. He'd sat down. Jack's mother had still been speaking. He'd heard the words but they hadn't registered in his mind. His eyes had blurred as he'd heard snatches of her monologue.

"Walter?" 

"Yes." His voice had been filled with emotions. He'd rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter. 

"I'll call you again when Megan makes the," she had started to break down again "arrangements." She'd said goodbye and disconnected.

As he'd sat at his desk, waves of emotions had hit him. He'd told his assistant to hold all calls and that he wasn't to be disturbed. For any reason. Skinner had turned his chair to face the window. He'd covered his eyes with a hand and let his pain slip between his fingers in the form of tears.

The Office of Walter Skinner  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Tuesday Late Afternoon

Fox Mulder was on his way up stairs. He had just got off the phone with AD Skinner's assistant. For the third time she said the AD was unavailable. This last brush-off had Mulder wondering what he'd done to piss Skinner off. Then his intense nosiness had urged him out of his chair and on the elevator to the boss' office.

Mulder stopped at Nicole's desk. "Is he available now?" Gesturing towards the door that led to Skinner's inner office.

She looked up at him and said. "Agent Mulder, AD Skinner said he did not want to be disturbed." Adding silently 'like I said three times before.'

"Could you ask him if he has ten minutes?" No response. "Its very important." Nicole didn't even more. "Please?" She buzzed Skinner. 'I guess please is the magic word.' He thought.

Inside the Office of Walter Skinner.  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Tuesday Late Afternoon

After the second time he heard the noise, Walter noticed it wasn't a by-product of the pain still raging inside of him. He turned in his chair, facing the work he'd forgotten.

"Yes." His voice was raspy from disuse. 

"Sir, Agent Mulder is here. He needs ten minutes of your time. If you can spare it?" 

"Ok, I've got ten." Skinner rubbed a hand down his face. He was putting his glasses on as Mulder was opening the door. "Agent Mulder." He offered in greeting. Although it sounded nothing like a greeting.

Mulder was surprised by Skinner attitude. The AD usually got angry after he finished speaking. Fox noticed Walter's haggard appearance. Then when Mulder look closely at the older man face he saw the evidence of... tears? What had happened? Was it Scully? Skinner's ex? Those thoughts prompted his next words. 

"Sir, is everything alright?"

Skinner bristled. "What Agent Mulder?" Not knowing what made Mulder ask question.

"You're obviously unsettled. Something is going on. I've been trying to talk to you since twelve." Mulder advanced on the desk. Each statement sounding, to Skinner, like an accusation.

"Mulder, you have all of seven minutes to talk about you what ever it was that couldn't wait. If you no longer need that time, you can leave now." All the emotions he's been feeling complied into anger. Which he was now directing at the agent in front of him. Causing his voice to raise.

"Sir, I have a right to -."

That was as far as he got before Skinner came around the desk. Not knowing what to expect, Mulder was stepping back as Skinner made it to the other side. "You have a right? Agent Mulder you have no rights inside my personal life. None!" Skinner was in the agents face. Walter didn't even realize how much he'd given away with that statement.

Mulder hadn't intended for a shouting match with his boss. He could see now that Skinner was upset. Although the question he'd asked shouldn't have prompted this response from the AD. Skinner had said 'personal life' maybe it was his ex-wife. "No I don't, Sir but if you have a problem " Mulder left the words out there, trying to prompt Skinner to answer.

Skinner needed to get out or he might just do something that would have him in front of an OPC review board. He managed to pull back enough rage to say. "Agent Mulder I have a prior engagement." The older man faked a look at his wrist watch. "I'm already late."

He gave Fox the bums rush out the door as he exited it himself. Pausing only throw a statement to Nicole. 

"Nicole you can leave when you finish that. I have an appointment." He didn't see the look of total confusion she threw him because he was already getting on the elevator. Inside he sagged against the wall. 

Fox Mulder's Apartment  
Early Evening Wednesday

Fox Mulder couldn't eat. Guilt feelings had stolen his appetite. He'd been an ass yesterday. Jumping to conclusions usually left a person feeling like an ass. Earlier this day he'd found out the cause of his bosses odd behavior. One of AD Skinner's close friend had been killed in car accident. As soon as the agent had heard this information he'd gone to offer condolences and to apologize. Only to find that Skinner wouldn't be back in the office until Monday. The ringing of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Mulder."

"Hi." It was Dana Scully, his partner.

"How is the conference? Learn anything?" Scully was attending a conference in St. Louis. Five days of fun. Mulder was glad he'd escaped this duty.

"Oh I'm having a ball." Her voice was saying the opposite.

"That bad?"

"Much worse. You can thank AD Skinner for me."

"Skinner.." Fox sounded tortured. For a few seconds he had forgotten his self imposed guilt.

"Mulder have you been aggravating our boss again?" The two men were known to clash. Mulder would sometimes say whatever popped into his head. Most of the time, although true, what he said wasn't tactful. Skinner could be ridged when it came to regulations. The two had come to an understanding, but every now and then they would have at it. 

"Yes. Um no." Mulder sound very guilty. 

"Mulder, just what did you do?" She said curiously.

"Well..." He told her of the past days events. Finally ending with what he had found out earlier.

"That's sad. You can pass on my condolences when you go apologize."

"Who said I was going to apologize?"

"Mulder," she went in lecture mode "you'll feel better after you do it. Maybe Skinner will too."

"I'll do it the next time I see him." 

Then he changed the subject. She noticed but didn't bother him about it. Mulder was Mulder. 

They talked for ten more minutes. Fox hung the phone up. 'No time like the present.' He muttered as he grabbed his keys and went out the door.

Home of Walter Skinner  
Wednesday Evening

Walter Skinner groaned and grabbed his head. Now he knew why it was said to never drink on an empty stomach. He was disoriented. 'Gees' he muttered. Walter remember, vaguely, talking to Maggie Henson. She'd called to relay the arrangements for Jack's funeral. It would be this Saturday. He'd told her that he had arranged some time off. Although he didn't tell her he wasn't going to be there. He sat up. Dizziness swept through him followed closely by nausea.

He was dry heaving in the bathroom when he heard the doorbell. Walter decided to let the person rot on the porch as he rinsed his mouth out. He sat down on the toilet seat cover and waited for stomach to quit convulsing.

Mulder wondered what was up. The AD's car was parked in the drive way. Where was he? Agent Mulder's mind began to make suppositions. All sorts of possibilities came to mind. None of which were positive. He started to knock instead of ring.

'Why the hell don't they go away.' As steadily as he could Walter Skinner made his way to the front door. Twisting the latch as he jerked the door open he all but yelled "Why don't you go the hell away?"

Mulder jumped back in surprise. Whether is was more from the way he was greeted of the way the Assistant Director looked he couldn't tell. Skinner looked like shit. It took him a few seconds to recover enough to say "Hello Sir."

"What do you want Agent Mulder?" Walter could feel the convulsing in his stomach start up again. He put a hand on the door jam to steady himself.

The man was obviously ill. He hadn't shaved. Fox noticed he hadn't even changed cloths. Skinner looked like he was going to fall over. Suddenly he turned and rushed back through the house, leaving Mulder on the porch. After recovering , he followed the older man into the house, shutting the door behind him. He found his boss bent over the bowl dry heaving.

Mulder dampened a face cloth and waited for him to finish."Here." Fox said passing Skinner the cloth. While the man was wiping his face he asked "How long have you been sick?"

Skinner didn't even feel like arguing any more."I'm not sick. Its pay back for last night." He leaned against the wall.

Mulder opened a cabinet over the sink and took out some over the counter pain medication. "Maybe you should take some of these and go to bed?"

"And Maybe you should..." Skinner stopped he didn't fell like fighting either. It just made his stomach feel worse. Skinner took the bottle from him. "I'll take them, but I've slept long enough." He frowned. "Why are you here?" Walter said as they walked into the kitchen.

"I came to apologize, for yesterday." he paused. Skinner turned away from the sink and looked into his eyes. "I sorry about your friend." Skinner looked away. "Scully said to convey her condolences."

"Yesterday, I'm sorry too." he shifted. "Thank you for your concern."

Mulder waited for the brush off that usually followed that statement from his boss. When it didn't come he inquired about the services and when Skinner was leaving.

"I'm not. I'm not going to the funeral." 

He saw the questions in Mulder's eyes. Skinner surprised himself. He wanted to answer the question. Maybe it was time to tell someone. When he learned of Jack's death, it was as if that part of his never happened.

"Megan, Jack's wife, wouldn't want me there." 

With that he just walked off, leaving Mulder to follow. Fox found his boss sitting in the living room with head bowed. Skinner raised his head. That was all the acknowledgement that Mulder received before, without preamble, Walter Skinner began to talk about Jack Henson. About Jack's wife Megan. Finally about his and Jack relationship. The man need to purge his soul. When Skinner finished, he laid his head against the back of couch.

As he'd listened, Fox Mulder, felt as if Walter forgot he was even there. His boss had just revealed that he was bisexual. Mulder had never even had an inkling of this. Even though he had mixed feelings about the man, he admired him as a boss, admired his dedication, even thought of him as an ally. Never had he thought the Ex-marine Assistant Director was anything other than heterosexual.

Walter leaned up and for the first time looked at the man sitting next to him. He tried to gage Mulder's response to what he had just said. Skinner was sure that of anyone he told the story to Mulder would be the most receptive. This was the second time he'd confided, something he'd told no one else, to him. Walter felt better. Relived. Even his stomach felt better. Thus he noticed that he was hungry. Food would be a good distraction now.

"Well, I don't know about you but, I don't think I've eaten for a day. You want something to eat to?"

Mulder knew the man didn't want to discuss anything he'd said. So he didn't push. "I'm kind of hungry." Skinner nodded and went into the kitchen.

Fox followed him yet again. "Um, Sir" Skinner turned from the refrigerator door. "I can make something, then you could cleanup." 

Skinner looked down at himself. "Are you saying I smell Agent Mulder?" Giving him the 'Glare'. 

"To high heaven, ah Sir." Mulder smiled.

"Ok" Skinner said chuckling as he walked from the room.

Mulder was opening a box of blueberry toaster waffles when he heard the shower. By the time he finished the eggs and sausages, Skinner came back showered and shaved. Wearing jeans and tee shirt. They sat and downed the food without much comment. Until Fox noticed that his boss had stopped eating.

"Something wrong?" Mulder said pointing at the food left on the other man's plate.

"No it was fine."

"Good this is all I can cook, besides Cup-o-Noddle."

He was smiling."Then I'll have to cook something for you sometime." The words just slipped out. 'Now why did I say that?' Then it occurred to him. He was enjoying Murder's company. And he wanted to spend more time with the man. 

Mulder was surprised by the invitation. His curiosity about the man that he worked under wouldn't let him turn down this opportunity to get closer to him. "I'd like that."

They got up from the table. Skinner put the dishes in the washer. When he turned around, he said "Want something to drink? There's pop in the fridge." Mulder opened the fridge and took out a glass bottle of purple stuff. He assumed it was grape juice. 

They went back into the living room, and sat down in the same position as earlier. But carried on a two-way conversation this time. They talked about work, sports, the past, the future. Finally they came around to Jack Henson. Hours past, neither of them noticed. 

Fox saw the fading sunlight and wondered what time it was. He tried to casually glance at his watch. Walter caught the maneuver.

"Its getting late."

"Not all of us have the rest of the week off." He responded jokingly. "I don't have to leave. I can stay a while longer."

"You'd better go" He got up and walked the agent to the door pausing on the porch."I want to thank you for..well everything. I might have been a little thing but I am glad you came by." 

"Sir.."

"Walter."

"Walter, you welcome. If you need, want, help or anything all you have to do is call me."

"I know." He offered Mulder a hand. 

Mulder took it and pulled Walter into an embrace. Slowly Skinner wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders. They embrace a little longer than was required for a goodbye. Fox took a half step back. He looked into Walter's eyes. What he saw didn't surprise him. He was feeling the same thing.Together they moved toward each other, eyes open. Until their lips met in kiss. Walter made low sound deep within his chest as Fox raised a hand to his face. As the kiss ended they stood looking at each other.

Walter wanted the younger man to stay. Mulder didn't want to leave. Neither of them spoke. Each of them not wanting to take the next step. So they both withdrew from the situation. Each offering the other a feeble goodbye.

Apartment of Fox Mulder  
Late Wednesday Night

Once again Fox Mulder was sitting in front of his tv. Not watching it. He'd gotten back from AD Skinner's house, dazed and confused. Kissing his boss on the man's front porch hadn't been one of his brightest moves.

But damn it had felt good. Better then good. Still it had been stupid. 

Mulder needed to talk to someone. Scully was in St. Louis. He doubted she would be thrilled to be awakened so he could discuss the advantages and disadvantages of getting involved with ones boss. How could he even bring up the subject? 'Scully I'm seriously considering pursuing our boss...what do ya' think? I know he has a temper, but he kisses like an angel.' 

Again his mind wondered back to the few minutes on the man's porch. Soon he was fantasizing a different ending to the night. 'I'm going to have to go talk to him about this.' Mulder muttered on his way to take a shower.

Skinner's House  
Late Wednesday Night

Walter stood on his porch. Confused. He'd harbored an attraction for Fox Mulder for awhile. Never would he have thought to act on it. But no less than 30 minutes ago he and the man had been kissing if front of his house. An action they had engaged with their eyes open. Did that mean Mulder harbored similar feelings for him? Attraction, or maybe something more? 

Relationships did not come easy for him. He had a failed marriage behind him as a legacy to that fact. And Jack. He hadn't thought about Jack. Walter had given up their relationship in favor for his career with the FBI. Right then Skinner decided he was going to Jack Henson's funeral. He needed to go, to make a sort of peace. 

Skinner shivered. He noticed that he was still outside. Bare foot and it was cold. He went back inside his house. He began making a mental list of what he had to do to be able to leave Friday morning. Packing, ticket, closing the house for the weekend, and he had better call Jack's mother. Walter sat on the couch, still adding to the list until he fell asleep where he sat from pure exhaustion.

Walter Skinner's House  
Early Thursday Evening

Fox Mulder knocked on his boss' door. He stood back not sure of how he would be greeted. Especially after last night. He'd went home taken a cold shower and went to sleep. He had woken up in a surprisingly good mood, which he had carried to work with him. Then at work he had finished all the paper work from the latest cases he had closed. After leaving Scully a message at her hotel, he'd left work early. Not knowing where he was headed until he stopped in Skinner's driveway.

The door opened. Skinner looked tired. Though he didn't seem to be as troubled as he had yesterday. At least he had changed cloths. Skinner glanced at his watch and said. "Shouldn't you be at work?" He was smiling.

"Its ok, my boss in on vacation. You know, when the cat's away and all that."

"So that's how it is?" Skinner gestured him into the house. They went into the living room. Mulder noticed luggage on the floor.

"You're leaving? You're going to the funeral?" Mulder said stating the obvious. A little accusingly.

"Yes, I've a commuter flight early tomorrow morning."

"When did you change your mind?"

Skinner looked up into Fox's eyes. "Yesterday. After you left. I decide a few things." Walter broke eye contact.

Whatever Skinner had decided was causing him to frown. Mulder waited for the man to continue. Neither of them spoke. An uncomfortable silence grew. Walter took a page out of his diplomatic training and offered Mulder an early dinner. 

"I could eat." Mulder said glad for a break in the quiet.

The AD said ok and went into the kitchen. Fox sat for a while listening to Walter make 'cooking' noises. He walked over to an end table that had some pictures on it. None of which were of his boss. He assumed they were of Walter's siblings and their kids. He continued his survey of the living room, stopping at the luggage. 

It reminded him that Skinner would be leaving tomorrow. They really should talk about yesterday. Mulder hadn't wanted to bring it up, but he also had no desire to spend the next week wondering about it. Fox headed toward the kitchen.

Walter was pulling leaves off a head of lettuce with his back to the entrance. He had tucked a towel into his jeans."That better not be for salad." Fox said startling the man causing him to drop some of the lettuce on the floor.

"I'm putting this on your burger." Skinner said as he picked it up.

"Yum hamburgers. And french fries?" 

Walter held up a bag "Tater-tots. Sorry." He washed the lettuce and put it in a strainer. A buzzer went off. "Mulder, can you get the buns out of the oven?"

"You *can* call me Fox." He was bending over the retrieve the buns. They made the rest of the meal together. Finally sitting down to eat it.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Fox was Popping tater-tots into his mouth.

"Um around 6:00 am."

"Where are ya' gonna stay?"

"The Morning Star Inn. Why all the questions? You planning on showing up?" Walter was half serious. Pride and uncertainty kept him from asking out right.

Mulder put down the tater- tot and looked into Walter's eyes. "Would I get invited in if I did show up?" The room filled with tension. Mulder had just taken the next step, opened the door. He wasn't sure that Walter wouldn't just slam shut in his face.

"I'd let you in." He reached across the table towards Fox's hand. Walter realized that one of them had to say it. "Last night I didn't want you to leave. But I didn't want to take the first step. Now I'm not going sit here and dance around it, because I want to come with me."

Fox reached out, took Walter's hand, wrapped his fingers around it, and squeezed. "I wanted to stay with you last night, I just wasn't sure you felt the same way. I'll go with you tomorrow."

They stood and embraced. Walter bent his head a placed a light kiss on Fox's neck. "I want you to stay with me tonight." Walter said to him as he pressed a kiss just behind his ear. Mulder shivered, dropped his arms to circle Walter's waist and nodded. He drew back and kissed Skinner on the mouth. Fox ran his tongue between Walter's lips until he opened his mouth with a moan.

"This probably isn't the wisest thing I done." Walter said as he paused between kisses, breathing hard.

"Not the wisest but, its the right thing." Mulder turned his head to the side kissing Walter again. He raised his hands from the older mans waist and began to pull Skinner's shirt free of his pants. Fox ran his hands up

Walter's chest gently tugging the rough hairs he found there.

"Fox unbutton it. Unbutton the shirt." 

At this point Fox was agreeable to anything, so he began slowly to unbutton Walter's shirt. His lips following his fingers leaving kisses on their way down Walter's chest. He was midway down when he heard a ringing. Fox stopped his task and leaned his forehead against Walter's forehead. "Ahh the wonders of modern technology." Walter smiled, stepped back, and went to lean against the counter. Fox went to his coat, which was slung over the back of his chair, and extracted his cell-phone.

"Mulder." He said sounding quite out of breath and very much annoyed.

"Mulder? Did I get you while you were running? I tried your apartment." She paused obviously waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Uh, no." He debated asking her to call back later. Deciding that would only prompt more questions, he answered the question she had implied, but had not asked. "I'm having dinner with a friend." Fox looked over at Walter and mouthed 'Its Scully'. Walter pointed towards the living room and started to exit the kitchen. Fox caught his hand as he passed, staling him. "Just a second Scully." 

Scully heard Mulder murmuring in a low voice. 'Having dinner with a friend?' Mulder was on a date. 'And I can only imagine what I interrupted.' Scully decided she would hang up as soon as she could. "Mulder? Mulder?"

Mulder was staring at door Walter had just exited through, when he heard Scully voice coming from his chest. "Huh? What?"

"I going to hang up Mulder, I'll call you back tomorrow."

"No, don't. We have to talk now. Uh, why did you call?"

"Mulder *you* left *me* a message."

"Yes, I wanted" Mulder paused. What had he wanted to tell her? "you to know I'll be in Charlotte this weekend." That was all he could come up with.

"Ok, Mulder what's in Charlotte?"

"I'm going to Jack Henson funeral."

"Skinner's friend? You knew Jack Henson?"

"No I didn't know him."

"Mulder you aren't just going to show up at the man's funeral, are you?"

"Wa- Skinner asked me to go."

"Is there an investigation?"

"Scully, I have to go now. I'll call you when we get to North Carolina."

Scully barely got an ok out, before Mulder hung up. Something was going on. 'Just what had happened to Jack Henson?' Today had been the last day of the conference. She was going to leave tomorrow, maybe she could go to

Charlotte.

Fox walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Walter was on the phone, he looked up at Fox and nodded. "That's fine. Thank you." Skinner hung up the phone. "They had an open seat on the plane."

"Thanks." Fox was feeling kind of awkward. He had just been taking this man's shirt off in the kitchen just minuets ago. The call from Scully had reminded him that Walter Skinner was his superior. They had to work together.

Walter saw the uncertainty in the young man's face. "Fox have you changed your mind? If you don't want to come, I'll call back and cancel your ticket. I don't want you to feel pressured about anything. You can go home, and none of this ever happened." He turned so he could see Fox's face more clearly.

Walter was giving him an easy out. Mulder was never one to take the easy way. He fought for the things he believed in, for the truth, and for what he wanted. He wanted Walter Skinner. "I don't feel pressured. I couldn't pretend this hadn't happened. I want you." Fox leaned over and kissed Walter. 

He pressed Skinner back on the couch. They moved together with urgency. Wrestling with each others clothing. Walter reversed positions with Fox. He began to kiss Fox's shoulders.

"This is you last chance to choose." Walter whispered as his mouth brushed past Fox's ear.

Was Walter still trying to give him an out? Now? Fox's face mirrored his confused thoughts? "I mean the couch or the bed?" 

Mulder smiled. He reached up and pulled Walter's mouth back down. "Couch now, bed later."

Home of Walter Skinner  
Early Friday Morning

Walter Skinner was still in bed even though he had awakened nearly half an hour ago. The reason why was still sleeping contentedly on his chest. Walter had debated getting up and showering and dressing before Mulder woke up. He'd decided against it. Walter hadn't wanted to make Fox feel uncomfortable. Also the prospect of sharing a shower with Mulder kept Walter in bed. 

Walter tilted his head so he could read the face of his bedside clock. They have to get up soon. Walter ran his hand up and down Mulder's back. Trying with out much success to wake the man. The only response he got was some uninterruptable mumblings. Walter tried again.

"Mulder."

"Hmm?"

Mulder stirred. With the slow motions of a simi-awake person, Mulder shifted. His head was still on Walter's chest, but now he was looking up into the man's face.

"Good morning." Walter waited for some response from the man. Just when Walter began to feel little stings of fear, Fox choose that minute to kiss him. All the doubt and fear left as quickly as the feelings has surfaced.

"Yes." Fox smiled up at Walter. Walter's answer was to move over Fox's body. He began to slowly kiss Fox. After sometime Walter stopped and rested him forehead on Fox's. He groaned.

"We have to get ready to leave now, or we'll miss the flight."

Fox groaned. "Planes never leave on time." Walter was already rolling out of the bed. He stood in front of the bed, quiet nude but very comfortable with himself.

"I'm going to take a shower." The statement was a question. Fox scooted out of the bed, took the hand Walter offered, and together they walked towards the bathroom.

Roberts Airport  
Roberts, North Carolina  
Late Friday Morning

Walter and Fox were walking through the terminal towards the baggage claim when Walter heard his named being called. He surveyed the terminal until his eyes came to rest upon a woman with long brownish hair and a darkly tanned complexion. She was average height and very pretty. Walter stopped

walking causing Fox to bump into his back. "Shit." Walter mumbled. 'What is she doing here?' Mulder followed Walter's gaze to the woman. As the woman moved closer to him, Walter tensed. 'God, don't let her make a scene.'

"Walter." Was all she said. Megan just stood in front of the man as he tried to gage what she was going to do next. Her launching herself into his arms was not the reception he had expected. Walter wrapped his arms around her and she settled her head on his chest. "Walter, I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Shhhh. Megan it's going to be all right. It'll be ok." Walter ran his hands up and down her back. Trying to offer her some kind of comfort. Megan Henson kept up her litany. 

Mulder stepped away from them. Feeling out of place. 'I shouldn't have come here.' he thought to himself. Walter had said that Jack's wife all but hated him. 'Doesn't look that way to me.' Fox didn't like the feelings that were swirling around in side of him. 'This woman's husband just died. Mulder get a grip.'

Megan began to pull herself to together. Taking a step away from Walter, she noticed the man standing to the side watching her and Walter. He was tall with brown hair and he was looking very concernedly at Walter. Megan's gaze swept from him to Walter and then back to the man again. Walter turned and motioned Fox closer.

"Fox this is Megan Henson. Megan this is Fox Mulder he's my.." Walter wasn't sure how to finish the statement.

"Your friend." Meg supplied. She walked over to Fox and gave him a quick hug assuming that he was Walter's lover. Walter opened his mouth about to correct her assumption, when Fox stopped him by moving closer and putting hand on Walter's forearm. 

"Mrs. Henson it nice to meet you, although I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

Megan nodded at Fox offering him a sad smile. "Mom told me when you were arriving, so I came to take you to your hotel. Then we can go to the house for lunch?"

Morning Star Inn  
Room 607  
Charlotte, North Carolina  
Before noon Friday

They'd left Megan in the lobby of the inn. Walter signed in and they went up to the room. "Here." Walter handed the porter a tip. The young man said thank you and left. "I'm going to change my shirt." Walter picked up his suitcase and walked off leaving an air of tension.

'Now what?' Fox followed Walter into the bedroom. "What's wrong?"

Walter turned around. He was unbuttoning his shirt. "Nothings wrong."

"Don't lie to me." Mulder walked over to Walter and wrapped his arms around the man's waist from behind. "Is this about what happened at the airport?

Are you angry with me?"

Walter shook his head and leaned back into Fox's embrace. Fox pressed his lips to Walter's neck. "Jack was in a coma, for a god damned month and she didn't even tell me. She didn't even call me when Jack died. " 

"Walter, You don't have to go.."

"Yes, I do."

"Ok, but I'm going to be there too. If it looks like you're going to loose it, I'll do something."

"What?" Walter finished unbuttoning his shirt. Fox released him and he pulled a fresh shirt form his suitcase. Together they exited the bedroom.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." Fox answered as they got on the elevator.

Home of Megan Henson  
Charlotte, North Carolina  
Afternoon Friday

Walter made it though lunch without loosing his grip on his emotions. Partly because Maggie Henson, Jack's mother, was there also. He had always liked Maggie. He and Jack had been friends before they had becomes lovers. So he and Walter had occasionally spent time with Jack's parent. Even after the relationship had ended, Walter still had some contact with Jack's family. Until Jack had married.

Walter hadn't been paying attention to what was going on for the last five minutes. Fox had watched him tune out. Now his expression wasn't exactly reflective of 'happy thoughts'. Fox decide to implement his "surprise".

"You work for FBI too Fox?" Maggie said.

"Yes, Walter is my superior."

"Does having a friend as your boss make work easier?" Megan asked Fox.

"Actually it makes it harder." Mulder did an under-the-table-leg-maneuver.

Walter, who was taking a drink of his coffee, choked. Thankfully he didn't completely embarrass himself by spitting down his shirt.

"Walter are you ok?" Maggie asked

"Hotter than you expected?" Fox asked looking totally innocent. Causing Walter to cough louder. He threw Fox a look that said 'you are going to pay for that.'

"I'm fine."

"Walter, there are some papers of Jack's, uh could you look at them for me?" Megan looked beseechingly into his eyes. Walter didn't want to be alone with her. But how could he say no in front of Jack's mother?

"Ok, sure." Walter followed Megan into Jack's study.

Walter shut the door behind himself. He walked over to where Megan was standing in front of Jack's big oak desk. " So where are the papers Megan?" He know the "papers" where some kind of pretense but he hadn't wanted her confront her in front of the others. He didn't have listen to her bullshit now that they were alone. 

"There aren't any papers. I needed to talk to you alone. I figured I wouldn't have another chance after this."

"Ok, what's this about." Walter crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of the desk. Megan went and sat on the leather couch adjacent to him.

"Ah I was going to talk to you at your hotel, but I didn't know you were bringing someone with you." Megan was unsure of where to start. She rubbed her hands together and looked down at them. Walter realized that his unreceptive stance wasn't helping the situation. He crossed over to her and sat down. 

"Did you know Jack was on his way to the airport, when his car got hit?" Walter shock his head. "He was flying to Virginia. He had been making trips up north for about six months." She paused and focused her eyes on Walter's eyes. "You see Walter, I thought Jack had been having some kind of affair." 

"You think it was me?" Walter said incredulously.

"No, I don't, not now. Let me finish please." Megan regathered herself and started all over again. "Jack loved you, even after-. I hated you for it. thought if you stayed away he would..well I told him to stay away from you. Then six months ago he Jack takes a business trip up north. Two weeks later he's back up there. It took me four months to notice. Jack was on his way back up to Virginia, and I confronted him about it. I accused him of seeing you. He didn't even deny it. I got angrier. We fought..I, I said some, very bad things I didn't mean. Jack stormed out. Two hours later I'm in the hospital and my husband is in a coma. I blamed you. It was your fault we fought, your fault Jack was driving at night. I didn't care about you. That's why I didn't call you for those forty-five days when Jack was in a coma. That's why I didn't tell you."

Megan stopped talking. Walter knew what she wanted him to say, what he should say to her. Why the hell should he be the one to give in? He felt the anger raising with in him. Walter swallowed. She blamed him. Well he blamed her. She had taken away his last chance to make peace with Jack while he was alive. Walter stopped himself. He wasn't thinking clearly. Grief was clouding his mind. Walter pushed his feelings away and said the words she needed to hear. 

"Its ok Megan. It doesn't matter." 

Morning Star Inn  
Room 607  
Charlotte, North Carolina  
Late Friday Afternoon

Walter had returned from the lunch more unsettled than he was when he had left. Whatever Megan has said to him had upset him. When Fox had asked him what she had said, Walter had hissed "I don't want to talk about it." at him through his teeth. After which Walter went into the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it. 

Fox stretched out on the couch. He was waiting for Skinner to get out of the shower. He had no problem with Walter not wanting to talk. If the man needed space he could have it. He didn't have to lock Fox out. It seemed, to Fox, to be an insult. They needed to talk about where all of this was going. Mulder wasn't even sure what "this" was. Fox got up from the couch as he heard the shower shutting off.

Walter grabbed the large white bath towel, dried his face then wrapped it around his waist. The hot shower had relaxed him. After hearing Megan's little revelations, he hadn't been feeling very leveled. But somehow he had held him self together, so that he was able to endure Megan long enough to get away from her. Mulder had helped acting as a buffer. He hadn't even pushed him to talk. Walter knew Fox was concerned for him. He'd decided to open up and tell him what Megan had said. But first he needed to get dressed.

Fox was sitting on the bed when Walter entered the bedroom. "We need to talk." Mulder didn't look very happy as he said it.

"I know, but I want to get dressed first." Fox got up to leave. "You don't have to leave the room." Mulder paused, turned, and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Walter hurriedly put on cloths. He sat on the bed next to Fox. 

"Why did you lock the bathroom door?" Fox stated abruptly.

"Huh, the door?" This was not the question Walter had been anticipating form him. "Ah habit I guess. Is that what's bothering you?"

"No. Walter its the situation, I don't like. I don't know what you want from me. I want to have a relationship with you, but I don't want to be the only one who is exposed." Mulder stood up and leaned against the dresser. "It doesn't have to be an open relationship, the work is very important. I don't want to put it at risk. That puts me in a difficult position. Because I won't sacrifice my work for sex. So if all you're looking for is some kind of weekend fling, I might as well leave now."

"Fox do you want assurances? I can assure you that I care for you. That I'm attracted to you and I want to be with you. I didn't ask you to come with me to use you. I asked you here because we started something two days ago and I didn't want to loose it." Walter paused, considering his next words carefully. "But I know how important your work is and any kind of relationship we have will put it as risk. So weigh the cost Fox. Is this attraction and any feelings you may have for me worth the risk to your work?" Walter stood up and walk over to stand closer to Fox. "Maybe you should think this over for a while?" Walter moved toward the door.

"I don't need to think about it." Walter stopped and turned around. "I can accept the risks. I take the risks the work puts on my life, so I can accept the risks having a life will put on my work." 

"Does this mean I'm your," Fox paused then said "friend?" mimicking Megan's accented voice. Fox moved closer to Walter. "Can I call you Wally?" Fox said leeringly.

"Not if you want me to answer. Are you sure about this?" Fox kissed him. Then Walter took a step closer to Fox and put an arm around him. Together they moved toward the bed. 

Morning Star Inn  
Room 706  
Charlotte, North Carolina  
Late Afternoon Friday

"I'm hungry."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"I'm talking about food."

"Yeah, sure."

Fat Terry's House of Rib  
Charlotte, North Carolina  
Early Evening Friday  
   
"Are you sure about this place Fox?"

"The bellboy guaranteed this place. He said it was a five napkin restaurant." Mulder slid into the green vinyl booth. 

Walter slide into the other side. He picked up the menu. It was slightly sticky. He gazed over the contents. One item caught his eye: The Surgeon General's Warning Platter. Walter cringed. He could hear his arteries hardening.

Fox pulled a folded napkin out of his pocket. "Put the menu away." He unfolded the paper and waved in front of Walter's face. "This is supposed to be the specialty. The Western Rack Baby Backs with Southern Slaw and Fry Bread with honey."

"I hate cole slaw."

"Ahh but this is Southern Slaw." Fox passed him the napkin pointing out the order.

Walter opened his mouth to protest, but the waitress walked up to the table right then. "Are ya'll ready to order?" She stood leaning on one foot, a hand poised over a pad of paper. Walter handed Fox the napkin back.

"Yes. I'll have one of the Western Rack Baby Backs with Southern Slaw and

Fry Bread with honey." Fox opened the menu. "And a Draft."

She turned to Walter. "I'll have that too, but not the Southern Slaw. Can

I get something else?"

"You want to try our Red Potato Salad instead?" She offered him a smile.

"Yes, that'll be fine." He smiled back at her.

"No dessert? You guys have to try a piece Terry's Peach Pie. Its the best

in both of the Carolinas."

"So is there a real Fat Terry?" Mulder asked after ordering two pieces of pie.

"Yup." She said as she headed to the kitchen.

Walter had discovered that there was no dignified way to eat ribs. He had barbecue sauce on his fingers and he was sure the stuff was spread all over his face. But that didn't matter because he was enjoying himself. Smiling more than he had in a long while. The food was only part of it, Fox was the rest. Walter watched Fox talking animatedly about going to college in England. 

Fox paused his story as reached for his beer. Walter was staring right into his eyes. It was shocking the effect that the man's direct gaze had on him. Fox could feel heat risings through his body. He forgot what he was saying and missed the bottle of beer altogether. 

"Are you ready to leave?" Walter was already signaling for their waitress.

"Yes." She approached with the check. She held it out and they both reached for it.

"I've got it." Fox grabbed the bill, glanced at it, and slid out of the booth. He dropped two bills on the table. Walter was right behind him. Together they made a quick exit.

"I think you just gave her a twenty dollar tip."

Morning Star Inn  
Room 607  
Charlotte, North Carolina  
Very Early Morning Saturday

Walter turned over in bed. Fox was gone. He had gotten used to waking up with Fox beside him. The man was quickly becoming very important to him. But what would happen when they went back? Was it realistic to think they could have a relationship? What about work? Walter pushed the dark thoughts to the back of him mind. He couldn't answer the questions, all he could do was make himself unhappy now. 

Walter took his glasses and watch from the bedside table. 1:21 am. He couldn't have been asleep for more than twenty minutes. Where had Mulder gotten off too? Walter got out of bed and stepped into the pants he had left on the floor. 

There was no light coming out from under the bathroom door, as Walter passed. So he kept walking towards the front room. Fox was sitting on the floor, between the couch and the coffee table, typing fervently at his portable computer.

"Urgent work?" He pointed at the laptop.

"No an addiction to Immortal Cutthroat Death Squad: 2" he paused the game and rested against the couch. He removed his glasses, laying them on the table. "Now you know my dark secrete." Fox picked up a glass from the floor beside him and took a drink.

Walter came around the table and sat down on the couch. Looking down at the frozen screen he said "I can never get the hang of those games." When Fox sat up Walter moved directly behind him.

"Want to try?" Fox bent his head back. So that when he looked into Walter's face, the back of his head was in the other man's lap.

"I'll just watch you play, for a while." he took the glass from Fox's hand and took a drink. Diet cola.

Fox sat up and began to play again. After two minutes his character was incinerated. "Damn." Mulder mumbled. He had to start over. He'd lost his concentration. He could feel Walter's breath on his ear. Skinner's body heat was radiating around him. Fox shifted his position. Walter leaned in closer and his bread grazed Mulder's ear. 

"Sorry about that." Skinner leaned back a little. 

Mulder continued his fight to save middle earth from mutants. He wan't as interested in the game as his intense posture made it look. Again he lost. This time he didn't restart the game. He shut off the computer and rested his head in Walter's lap.

"Giving up the fight Mulder?"

"Its not nearly as interesting as it was before." 

They sat there for several minutes. Neither moving. Neither talking. Just enjoying the silence. Walter ran a hand through Fox's hair. Then he let out a sigh full of emotion. Fox turned his head and kissed Walter's hand.

"Do you feel like that all over or just in spots?"

Walter smiled at the old expression. "All over." He planted a kiss on younger man's forehead, stepped over him, stood up, and reached back to pull Fox up after him. Once Fox was standing Walter brought their entwined hands to his chest. He pulled Fox's head towards him with his other hand. Slowly, until his open mouth captured Mulder's. Their tongues connected. Walter moaned. It was a sensual sound that came from deep within his chest.

Fox loosed his hand from Walter's grasp. He began to fumble with the buttons to the older man's jeans. 

"Fox, wait. Wait a minute." Walter was breathing hard. Taking one of Fox's hand in each of his, he brought them from his waistband. "Slow down." They walked the rest of the way to the bedroom. Once inside Walter began to undress Fox. He put all the emotions he was unable to voice into every caress, every kiss. Soon he had the younger man shivering with passion.

Morning Star Inn  
Room 607  
Charlotte, North Carolina  
7:55 am

Walter was sitting back against the head board. Watching Fox sleep. He hadn't slept. Today was Jack Hen son's funeral. As when anyone in counters death, especially one of a friend, Walter was questioning his own mortality. He'd been following the rule book for so long. Doing what was expected of him. Very few times had he strayed far from what was considered as the "right way". His relationship with Jack had been one of those few times. When he had went against 'them' to save Fox's and Scully's careers and lives had been another one of those times. He had enjoyed his short rebellions.

This was suppose to be the prime of his life. Mid forties, secure position, great health. He should be enjoying his situation. Unfortunately Walter hadn't been enjoying much of his life. Except for work. When the X-files had been brought under his direction, at first Walter hadn't been too thrilled. He had been brought in to keep Mulder on the straight and narrow. 

But no one could work around someone with such dedication and zeal and not become impressed with him. Walter had come to see the importance of the work Mulder and Scully were doing. He'd send them cases other agents would have dismissed and they would solve them. Although their methods of solving cases came into question, no one could deny their rate of success.

Walter was proud to be their superior. Although he couldn't publicly cheer, as it were, he did try to help as much as he could. Walter wanted to know the same truths as Fox did. They were on the same side of the fight. They just went about it differently. Not everyone can fight on the front line.

He looked down at Fox sleeping. He looked much younger. None of the tension that drove him while he was awake was evident in sleeping face. Walter ran his finger along Fox's jaw line. An emotion rushed throw him. He could identify this feeling. Walter knew how he felt for the man sleeping next to him, he loved him. He bent and kissed Fox along the same path his finger had followed.

The telephone beside the bed rang. Walter answered it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Skinner this is your 8:30 wake up call."

"Ok, thank you." When he turned back from hanging up the receiver, Fox was awake and staring up at him sleepily. "Good morning."

"Morning? Didn't we just go to sleep?"

"Well, you don't have to get up now. I want to go to Maggie's so I can help her with the arrangements today. So you can go back to sleep, and I'll come back for you at before noon."

Fox sat up in the bed. He looked closely at Walter. There were no signs of sleep in the man. Was it Jack Henson's funeral? Or was it something else? Walter started to get out of bed. Fox put a hand on his arm stopping him. "Wait, I'm coming with you."

"I'm just going to take a shower." 

"I meant with you to Maggie Henson's, but the shower is ok too."

Aunt Sadie's Kitchen  
Charlotte North Carolina  
9:15 am.

Walter eyed the stack of pancakes on Mulder's plate suspicious. Did the man have no fear of heart disease? He looked from Mulder to the plate then back at Mulder. He just shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.

"What?" Fox asked around a bite of pancake.

"Do even know your cholesterol count?"

"I think its in the low thousands." At Walter's look of mock disgust, Fox commented. "You don't have to give me the cholesterol lecture. I've heard Scully's version of it already. I really don't eat like this much. Anyway, I get enough exercise so that I can indulge my lust for blueberry pancakes and barbecued ribs every now and then." Mulder finished his little speech by taking a rather large bite of pancake.

"You sound a little defensive there Agent Mulder." Walter smiled.

Morning Star Inn  
Charlotte, North Carolina  
9:15 am

"I'm sorry Agent Scully there is a W. Skinner, but there is no Fox Mulder." The man turned the register around so she could look for her self. She examined the book. W. Skinner had signed in at 11:32 yesterday morning. He was staying in suite 607.

"Were you here when he signed in?" Maybe Mulder was staying in the same room. It was a possibility. Slim, but possible.

"No ma'am I wasn't on duty yesterday, but if you want i could find someone who was?" 

Scully shifted. She had taken a flight to North Carolina instead of home, so she could keep her wavered partner from getting killed by their boss. She didn't know if Skinner had really asked Mulder to come to North Carolina. Or if Mulder found something out that made him think this may be an X-file. Either way she'd felt she should at least make sure. 

Now she found out that Mulder hadn't checked into the inn. Mulder could be here skulking Skinner and running an unofficial investigation, or he could be at home now enjoying his weekend. If she made to much of a fuss here, Skinner would find out she'd been here asking question. Scully definitely didn't want that to happen.

"No. Thank you Mr. Maldro. You have been extremely helpful." She reached over the counter and shook the man's hand and gave him a smile.

"Would you like to leave Mr. Skinner a message?" He smiled at her. He reached behind the polished oak counter for a pad of message notes.

"No, I only wanted to contact Agent Mulder, thank you." 

"Agent Scully, If your going to staying in Charlotte for some time, we at the Morning Star Inn would enjoy you patronage."

"I won't be staying in North Carolina for long. I have three hours."

"Well may I recommend a nice place for you to enjoy breakfast?"

Scully had been considering eating in the airport. Well she did have three hours to waste. "Ok." 

Mr. Maldro handed her a card with a smile. "They serve the best pancakes in North Carolina." 

Scully went out of the Morning Star and got back into the cab. "Do you know where Aunt Sadie's Kitchen is?"

"Everyone knows where Aunt Sadie's is." He put the cab in gear and eased into the light Saturday morning traffic.

Aunt Sadie's Country Kitchen  
Charlotte, North Carolina  
9:35 am.

The cab pulled up in front of a brick and wood, A-frame building. It was painted blue, with a red and white facade wrapping around the front entrance. Scully stepped out of the car staring up at the place. She leaned back into the cab.

"If you came back at 10:30, you can have the fair back to Roberts."

"An hour?" the man paused thinking. "Ok, sure." He could use the fair any way. He watched the red haired lady turned towards the front doors. "Hey!" She turned. "Don't stiff me, I don't want to loose money, 'cause you ain't here." He didn't wait for a response. 

'The guy obviously didn't get enough sleep last night.' Scully shook her head and turned back to the door. It was bigger than she had expected. As she examined the inside, two men seat to her left caught her sight. Scully came up short. It was Mulder and Skinner. Quickly she sat on the bench provided for those waiting to be seated.

What if one of them saw her? How could she explain her presence in North Carolina? Well, at least she now know that Skinner had really asked Mulder to come with him. Or had decided not to kill him when he'd shown up.

Scully turned, peering over the back of the bench. Mulder and Skinner where still eating and talking. They hadn't seen her. Relief rushed through her. She would just back out of here, call another cab, and go to the airport. She risked another look at the two men. Mulder reached across the table and Skinner took his hand. Scully frowned. What the heck what that about?

"Table for one? Smoking or non?"

Scully almost yelped. A waiter with a menu was standing in front of her. "Um." She had to find out what was going on here. "I, uh, yes one. What section is over there?" She pointed to behind her.

"That's nonsmoking miss." He was looking at her as if she was a mental patient.

"I want a table in smoking."

"Ok." He drew the word out. Making it sound like two words.

Scully shot a look over her shoulder and followed the young man to the other side of the diner. Finally after almost completing a circuit of the building. Scully found a booth, from which she could watch Mulder and Skinner. 

Watching that little interchange had caused her curiousness to kick in. Proving she had been around Mulder long enough for some of his paranoia to rub off on her.

Walter looked up and saw the waitress approaching. He released the other man's hand and sat back. Causing Mulder to look at him questioningly.

"You guys need anything else?" She was holding two pots of coffee.

"No, we're fine." She smiled went to the next table.

"Why did you do that?"

"What? Did you want coffee?"

"Don't be obtuse. Why did you move away from me when she came over here."

"Fox, we have to be careful. Anything we do in public could put both of our jobs at risk."

Fox leaned on the table. He looked straight into Walter's eyes. "I understand the need for desecration and care, but I'm sure this is a safe situation. We're in North Carolina, no one here really cares if you hold my hand." 

Walter made a survey of the scene in front of him. No one in the dinner was paying any attention to them. He looked at Fox and smiled.

"And everyone says I'm paranoid." They got up from the table making their way to the front of dinner to the cash register. After paying for their breakfasts Walter took Mulder's hand. Together they walked to the rental car.

Scully's breakfast was cold. Not that she noticed. She was to busy watching Skinner and Mulder walking out to a car, holding hands. Just how long had this been going on? Had all the anger and tension between the two men just been a convenient cover for some kind of affair? Mulder, with all his talk of trusting her, hadn't said anything about this. It was all a shock to her.

Scully sat in her booth until she saw the taxi pull up out front. She paid for her untouched breakfast and left. She had a lot to think about. When Mulder came back to work on Monday he would have to come up with some answers.

A. Markos Funeral Home  
Newton, North Carolina  
12:20 pm Saturday

Maggie had insisted that Walter and Fox sit in the front rows with the family. Although Jack has been an only child, he'd had a large number of shoe-string family. It seemed that most of them had shown up. Along with friends, neighbors, and business associates.

Walter listened to the funeral director talk. He was speaking of Jack's generosity. His care for his community. Walter stared at the flowers covering the coffin. A picture of Jack had been placed with in the flower arrangement. Jack with his prematurely gray hair and crystal blue eyes. Even in a picture, Jack's eyes seemed to look back at Walter knowingly.

Jack Henson's eyes. They'd been beautiful. A very rare and clear blue. It had been those eyes that had attracted Walter to the man. The dark brows over light blue eyes. They had been a striking combination.

Walter bowed his head. He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. He blinked rapidly and swallowed. Fox noticed these actions. He'd been waiting for this, for Walter to finally let go of some of his grief. Fox reached across Walter's lap for his hand, which he entwined with his own and squeezed. Giving Walter what support he could. Fox felt an answering pressure form Walter. 

Home of Margaret Henson  
Newton, North Carolina  
1:15 pm Saturday

Maggie Henson's home was filled with mourners. People clustered in groups of three and four speaking in hushed tones. There was a table over flowing with dishes. Walter and Fox were seated in the living room. Fox was having a conversation with one of Jack's cousins. Walter was listening to them but he wasn't contributing. What Walter wanted was to leave. He couldn't do that with out saying goodbye the Maggie.

Walter left Fox in the living room, and went to search out Jack's Mother. He found her in the kitchen, cooking. She turned from the stew pot and smiled sadly at Walter.

"I came to say Goodbye, I didn't know if I would get a chance to later."

Maggie put the spoon down and moved to the small table. "You're leaving already?"

"Soon."

She looked down at blue checked table cloth. "Walter sit down." She looked up at him. Maggie's tone didn't really give him a choice. "I need to talk to you." Walter took the seat across from her. "We need to talk, about my son, you and Megan."

Walter took a deep breath. He shifted in his seat. Maggie looked straight into his eyes. The realization came as a shock. She knew. "I shouldn't have-"

Maggie reached across the table stoping him with a touch of her hand. She shock her head. "No, you should have come. You loved Jack too." Walter broke eye contact and stared at her hand covering his on the table. "I wanted you to know that, when Jack was in the coma, I thought that you- Megan said you knew. I would have called," Her voice started wavering. "sooner, if I'd known."

It seemed that Megan had made sure he didn't get to see Jack. Yesterday Megan had left this revelation out of her little tale. Walter swallowed several times, trying keep himself in check. Walter felt the now familiar tightening in his throat. The heat of anger was coming to the surface of all the emotions swirling inside of him. 

Walter had no desire to loose control in front of Maggie Henson. He got up from the table. Still holding Walter's hand Maggie stood up she pulled him in to a hug. "Walter I told you that because I want you and Megan to forget this hostility I see between you." Maggie stopped talking. She could tell from the way Walter tensed that he was going to receptive to her advise. At least not now. 

Home of Margaret Henson  
Newton, North Carolina  
1:20 pm Saturday

Fox Mulder had just exited the living room after noticing that Walter no longer sitting in the chair beside. Excusing himself, he'd gotten up to look for Walter. He made his way down a hall way toward the kitchen. As he neared the door, someone touched his shoulder. Mulder turned to find Megan Henson standing behind him. He smiled.

"Hi. Are you looking for Walter too?"

"Walter's in the kitchen with Mom. I was looking for you."

Mulder's face showed puzzlement. "Me?"

Megan nodded. She put a hand on his forearm. "I need speak with you. I need to ask a favor." 

Still confused, Fox followed her back through the living room and a room in the back of the house. It was empty of people, unlike the rest of the house. The room must have been used as a Rec room. It had a comfortable couch and some chairs scatters here and there. Megan sat on the couch and Mulder pulled up a chair.

"You're probably wondering why I dragged you in here." At Fox's nod she continued. "I sure Walter told you what I said to him after lunch." She didn't wait for him to affirm of deny. "Well, I need to know who Jack was going to see in Virginia."

"Why, why do you need to know who Jack was seeing?"

"Because of what I did to Walter. I didn't tell him what happened. I know he would come if I called, but i didn't cause I wanted him to suffer. I didn't think," Megan lowered her head and clasped her hands together."Jack would die." She voice was filled with regret. She was close to crying.

Mulder put a hand on her shoulder. Megan raised her head. "Megan, I'll see what I can do. Ok?" She nodded.

"I found the name there wasn't an address or phone number. I called Virginia Information but the name wasn't listed. I really didn't know what else to do." She handed Mulder a piece of paper. "Just find out if he knows. If um if he doesn't could you tell him?"

"I'll do it."

"Thank you." Megan got up and left Fox alone in the room sitting on a chair facing the couch. Feeling as if he's just been suckered. Mulder folded the paper into his jacket pocket and exited the room.

Fox found Walter in the living room apparently looking for him. At the grim set of his face, Mulder guessed they would be leaving soon.

"We leavin'?"

"Yeah. I already said Goodbye to Maggie."

"Walter, are you ok?"

State Route 24  
Nearing Charlotte, North Carolina  
1:49 Saturday Afternoon

Walter never voiced an answer to Fox's question. He'd just looked at Mulder. His eyes speaking words that he would never utter. Now Walter was sitting in the passenger seat of their rental car staring out the window. Fox glanced over at him. The man's face showed no emotion.

Fox signaled and changed lanes. He took the next exit. There had been a sign stating the location of a park. Mulder followed the signs until he pulled into the parking lot of H.P. Bernard Memorial Park. 

They sat silently for a few seconds. Mulder surveyed the park from inside the car. Trees, flowers, a lake. He turned to Walter, who was taking in their surroundings. 

"Want to take a walk around the lake?"

"I've been here before." Walter had stopped looking out the window. "Once, when Jack came down here to visit. We had lunch in this park."

'Oh God' Mulder thought. He had wanted to find a place where he and Walter could talk. Fox had chosen the one park in North Carolina where Skinner and his ex-lover went. Fox reached for the keys to start the car.

"No." The words stopped Mulder. "Its ok. Lets go for a walk."

Leaving behind their suit jackets, they got out of the car and headed for the path that made a circuit of the lake. Fox waited for Walter to speak first. He wanted the man to open up with out any prompting. After walking a third of the way around the lake, Mulder was still waiting.

"Megan asked my to find the man Jack was having an affair with." Mulder just volunteered. Mainly because he needed something to make Walter start talking.

Walter stopped walking. "Why does she want to find him?"

"I asked her that question. She said she wanted to make sure that he knew Jack had died. She asked if I would tell him if he didn't know."

Walter turned to face Fox. "You said yes?" The words were an accusation.

"I told her I would try."

Although Walter didn't voice his disapproval, it was evident in his stance. His lips compressed in to a thin line. 

"What was I suppose to do? Tell her no?"

"I, I don't know. I just don't like it. If she wanted to know, she should have asked me to do it. Megan doesn't even know you." Walter shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his feet. "What the hell does she want?" Walter shook his head.

"Walter," Fox moved closer and put a hand on his arm. "I think she just wants to do what's right." 

"I think it's a little late for that." Walter turned to face the lake again. Fox moved so that he was standing beside him.

"You resent that don't you? You feel cheated?" Walter turned his head sharply. He was surprised. Fox know exactly how he felt, even when he, himself couldn't put the feelings in to words.

"Yes I feel cheated. What can she do to make amends? Jack, Jack is dead." 

"That's why you have the burden. You have to forgive her for something that can never be put right." Fox put a his hand on Walter's face, causing the man to turn face him again. "You need to get past this." Fox took his hand back. "Can you forgive her?"

"I don't know."

Forgetting where they were, forgetting about the other people in the park, Fox and Walter embraced. Walter placed his chin on Fox's shoulder. Fox's hands ran up and down Walter's back. Finally they moved apart. Fox drew his arms back long Walter's shoulders until he had a hold of the man's hand.

"Ready to leave?" At Walter's nod they made their way back to the parking lot. By the time Fox pulled back on the interstate, Walter had fallen asleep.

Morning Star Inn  
Charlotte, North Carolina  
Room 607  
Saturday 5:23pm

Mulder got up from the bed. Which wasn't an easy task as he was trying not to wake Walter as he moved. Walter had been exhausted. Fox had come out of the bathroom to find him, still in his cloths, asleep on the bed. So Fox just got in bed with him and pulled Walter into his arms and went to sleep too. 

Fox went in to the front room. He'd told Scully he would call her and he had been putting it off to long. Mulder didn't really know what he was supposed to say to her. So dreadingly he dialed her number on his cell-phone, hoping she had went to her mother or something.

He counted the rings. One, two. Hoping for four so that her answering machine would pick up. Ring three.

"Hello?"

Damn she was home. "Hey Scully." 

"Mulder? Where are you?" She was setting at her kitchen table going over the notes she took at the conference. Scully hadn't thought Mulder would call as he promised. 

"Still in North Carolina. I'll be back tomorrow, I'm leaving in the morning."

Scully didn't know what to say to him. After she'd gotten over her initially shock of finding her boss and her partner playing petty-fingers in the diner, all her anger had left. Although she no longer wanted to yell at him, she was curious as to what exactly was happening between Mulder and Skinner.

"So, did you want a ride home or something?"

"No, I just get a ride from Skinner."

'Yeah I'll bet.' Scully thought to herself. "Mulder, why did you go with Skinner? I mean he is our boss, but you don't really know much about him."

'I know more than you think.' Mulder shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He wondered what she was getting around to. "He asked me to come with him Scully. I wanted to so I said yes."

"You and Skinner are best friends now or something?" That came out sounding just a bit snappish.

'Or something.' Mulder wanted to tell Scully about his new relationship with Skinner, but not over the telephone. She was his best friend and partner, she knew more things about than his own mother, it was only natural for him to want to talk to her about it. 

"Scully, I-" Someone knocked on the door. "Scully, I have to answer the door. Don't hang-up. I need to tell you something." Fox was walking towards the door as he said this. He put the phone in his pants pocket.

When he opened the door, Megan Henson was standing in the hallway. "Hi. I needed to talk to Walter, but he left before I could find him."

"He asleep. Come in." Fox stepped back letting her inside the room. "I'll go get him." He headed down the hall towards the bedroom. As he got to the door he remembered Scully in his pocket. Mulder fished the cell phone out. 

"Scully?"

"I'm here."

"Listen someone just showed up and I won't be able to talk now. So uh, can we talk later? It'll be better if we can speak in person."

Scully could guess what he wanted to tell her. "Ok Mulder. When?"

"Monday, before work. I'll come over to your apartment." She agreed. They disconnected. Mulder entered the room and sat the phone on the dresser near the door. Walter was still sleeping. Fox didn't want to wake the man. 

Fox sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over Walter. Before Fox could lay a hand on him, Walter awoke drawing in a sudden breath. 

"Hello." Unlike Mulder, Walter woke up very alter. "Get dressed and come into the front room. You have a guest." Fox kissed him on the forehead. As he moved to get up from the bed, Skinner caught hold of his hand.

"Who is it?"

"Its Megan."

Walter walked into the front room and found Megan setting in a chair and Fox on the couch. They both looked up when entered the room. 

"Hello Walter."

Walter sat on the couch. "Megan."

She smiled at him. "You left Maggie's before I could talk to you again."

"I think I'll go down to the lobby." 

"You don't have to leave." Walter looked at Megan daring her to disagree. 

"No, I think you two should talk alone." Fox exited to room before Walter could comment further.

"Walter, Jack didn't leave many instructions about what to do with his things. But I know he would want you to have this." She got up and handed Walter some papers.

He looked at them. It was the title to Jack's motorcycle. Jack had rebuilt it himself. He'd treated the thing like person. Jack had even named the thing. Walter just stared at the title. He looked up at Megan, still standing over him. "What is this?"

"Its the title to the motorcycle"

"I know what this is." He waved the paper at her. "Why are you giving it to me?"

Megan looked at him uncertainly. "I want you to have it. Jack would want you to have it. I thought that-"

"You thought what? That this makes everything all right. Well, it doesn't. " Walter let the paper fall to the couch. "If Jack wanted me to have his bike, You had a chance for him to tell me." He stood up.

"God Walter, what else can I do? What? I am sorry. I never thought Jack wouldn't make it. Maggie told me to I should try to make peace with you."

"You think that's going to make up for it?" He nodded at the papers still laying on the couch.

"I did what I did because I wanted to keep the man I loved."

"Considering that Jack was having an affair, I'd say you weren't doing a very good job." Walter regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. But once they're spoken words can't be recalled. He looked at her. Tears were forming in her eyes. 

"Megan, I didn't mean that." He reached for her. She backed away from him. Walter moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her. What ever he thought about Megan Henson, he did know one thing about her. She had loved Jack with all her heart. She didn't deserve to be blamed because Jack hadn't stayed faithful to her. 

Megan stepped away from Walter. She whipped at her eyes. "Walter we have to stopped trying to hurt each other. Its not good. Maggie told me that today. "

"Maggie always was a smart woman." Walter walked back over to the couch and picked up the title. "Jack really loved this thing."

"Yes, he did. Would like to come and look at it?"

Walter had been looking at the paper. He turn back to Megan. "Now?"

"Yes. I figure you'll be leaving tomorrow and you'll have to have it shipped up to Virginia. I thought you might like to come have a look at it. Maybe go for a ride?" 

Fox had been waiting for twenty minutes in the lobby of the Inn, when he was Walter and Megan getting off the elevator. They had obviously come to some agreement. Walter's face had lost its grim expression. The three met about the middle of the lobby.

"Want to go for a ride, Fox?"

"Where are we going?" Mulder asked as they exited the Inn.

"Oh, just to Megan's."

Home of Megan Henson.  
Charlotte, North Carolina  
Saturday 5:14 pm

They pulled up out side Megan's house and got out of the car. Megan handed Walter a key ring. It only had two keys on it. "Ones for the ignition. You probably know which is which. The door to the garage is unlocked." She turned and went towards the house.

Fox turned to follow her towards the house. "Where are you going?"

"Aren't we going to the house?"

"No, we're going to the garage. I promised you a ride didn't I?"

Mulder followed Walter into the garage. Walter turned on a light. Illuminating the room. Mulder's gaze surveyed around the inside. It stopped at the motorcycle. The black of it's body seemed to make the chrome shine brighter.

"Oooo." Fox walked up to it and ran a hand along the sleek black gas tank and over the saddle. The bike had the hockey mask painted on the tank along with the name 'Jason'. Fox turned questioningly to Walter.

"It was Jack's. He rebuilt it himself. Megan wants me to have it."

"Jason?"

"Jack liked horror films." Walter smiled. "So, do you want a ride or what?"

Fox's reply to the question had been something close to 'Hell yeah'. So they both claim aboard the big machine and took off. Walter drove down the road pushing the speed limit. Fox had been so eager, that Walter hadn't even thought about helmets. Twenty-five minutes later, Walter pulled off the street onto less used dirt road. This road led to a pond. Jack had told Walter this pond. He'd shown Walter the access road, but they hadn't had the time to stop.

They got off the cycle. They walked out on the small wooden dock that hung out over the water. "Was that you first time on a motorcycle?"

"I've ridden on dirt bikes before, that was different. I enjoyed that more."

Walter lean against the wooden railing. He look out at the pond. "Fox I don't think I told you how glad I am that you're here with me."

"You don't have to, I know."

"Well I wanted to say it." Walter reached for him and pulled him closer. "I wanted you to know." He put a finger under Fox's chin. They kissed. 

Later they left the pond, walking hand in hand back to the motorcycle. As Walter made to release Fox's hand so he could dig the keys out of his pocket, Fox didn't let his hand go. This caused Walter to look at him.

"What?"

"Walter what happens at work on Monday?"

"At work, I'm you boss. After work, I'm not."

"It's that simple?"

"No its not simple. It'll be hard to keep it separated. But that's just the way it has to be."

"Yes. I'm wanted you to know that I'm going to tell Scully about us."

Walter paused for a minuet before answering. "Ok."

"She's my parent and my best friend." Fox looked at him. "I wouldn't want her to find out by accident or something."

"I know. Do you want me to be with there?"

Mulder smiled. "Are you gonna protect me form her?"

"Well, she did shot you once."

"That's ok. I'm gonna talk to her before work. It'll be better if I do it alone. Thanks for the offer."

They embrace again. Fox moved back a little and kissed Skinner. Walter let his arms drop to the younger man's waist. When Fox began to pull the tails of Walter's shirt from his jeans, Walter took hold of his stopping him. Fox grumble a protest against his mouth.

"Come on lets go back to the Inn. We'll take the bike back to Megan's in the morning before we leave."

"Sure. Whatever."

With that said they got back on the motorcycle. Fox warped his arm tighter around Walter. He moved up closer behind him. Walter started the cycle and broke every speed law heading back to the Inn.

The End

Lean On Me  
by Sunny Sr.  
  
(06:55)


End file.
